


Can't You Be With Me Now?

by privateword



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Because The TARDIS Gang Aren't Good Liers, Crack, Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M, Maybe Post-The Avengers: Age of Ultron, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Spies & Secret Agents, Steve Is On Edge, TARDIS - Freeform, Tony is STRESSED, Tony-centric, except not, kind of not really, perception filter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privateword/pseuds/privateword
Summary: JARVIS notices a unidentifiable ship and Tony searches for it on the street.Cap comes to help when a strange group of three approach them.





	1. Your Average Avenger Saturday

Tony's eyes shifted from civilian to civilian, small amounts of information through text and subtle audio being fed to him about each and every one of them.  
It was a new technique he had come up with in attempts to remind himself that these were not pawns in a game, these were not extras in a movie; These were people.

Every casualty was a life ruined.

**Car accident. Skiing career. Law firm. Stay at home dad. Single woman. Lives in retirement home. Mom with five children.**

_All people._

As JARVIS struggled to keep up, Tony readied himself to tell JARVIS to stop, but as it happened JARVIS had already stopped.

"I think you are going to want to hear this, sir."

Tony sighed,   
"What is it?"

"Well, there appears to be a unidentifiable group of people located in an equally unidentifiable ship."

Tony's eyes lit up and an childlike 'Oh!' lept out of his mouth, but just as he was getting excited he reminded himself of the lives at stake and danger that may be in that ship. Sweat ran down his forehead to his lip and for a second he tasted it, just as bitter as it smelt.

He positioned his suit on the ground, stayed inside it and waited for a location to come through. He was getting anxious.

"Well, where is it?", he said, voice louder than he'd hoped.

"I'm afraid my sensors can't find it, sir. It appears to be giving off a signal, impossible to lock onto but it does give me a general location."

"Move it along, JARVIS. We haven't got all day."  
He was definitely anxious now, his hands were shaking and he could hear the metal trying to follow suit, if you'll excuse the bad pun, which he was probably making to calm himself down and in all honesty was not working.

"Got it, sir! Oh, well, that is interesting..."

"JARVIS, now!"

"Sorry, sir. It's just, the readings are saying that it's located right in front of you, a few feet at most."

He stared ahead, kept his eyes focused. He breathed in and out deeply as he scanned the area. Buildings, streets, sidewalks, people running for their lives, nothing really out of the ordinary.  
Then again, nothing was ever ordinary in his life, especially since the Avengers were formed.

"Stark, what's wrong?",  
Cap spoke into his ear. It was good to hear his voice, even if he couldn't see him. A mission alone would be terrifying in this situation, but a mission with two, that was, well, still terrifying, but the kind of terror he could handle.

"Er.. Not much, just the odd unidentifiable and possibly invisible ship, presumed to be of the flying kind. So yeah, a UFO, your average Avenger Saturday.",  
Tony responded, his voice only shaking a bit.

"It's meant be in front of me, few feet at most," The Iron Man continued, "But I literally can't see it anywhere. How do you hide a spaceship?"

"I don't know, and I don't think you want to find out alone. Wait there, I'll be with you in a minute."

"Why can't you be with me now? How far did you go?",  
Tony said, almost letting himself smile before he caught himself.

"Far enough." Steve chuckled into the mic, "Tony, remember, the mission's over, we succeeded. Anything more is a second victory."

"I know, Cap, I know."

Tony did not wait there and walked onwards, down the street.


	2. A Suggestion

He was practically feeling up thin air at this point, touching every crevasse of every sidewalk, sides of buildings, he even climbed a tree at one point, which in hindsight could have been easier if he'd just flown to the top, and it was all in an attempt to find this ship.   
Oh, it just had to be aliens, always has be aliens. Why does always have to goddamn aliens.

He was getting ahead of himself. Find the ship first, then deal with whoever or whatever's in it. Yes, that's good.

Or maybe he should be prioritising his time and worrying about the future threats now while he had time to come up with a plan.   
That's what Cap would do.

"Well aren't you the worst lil soldier ever."  
Steve Rodgers stood in front of him with a grin strapped to his face that didn't deserve to be there. Not now.  
"Just no following orders for you, is there?"   
Steve said with a small but genuine laugh.

"Oh was that an order? I took it as a suggestion."  
Tony shrugged, though it was probably hard to see under the suit. Tony kept walking to make his point. 

"We've got a problem, and -"

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as a group of three walked down the street towards them.

"Oh, hello! You must be Steve Rodgers, or Captain America as they say."  
The man who had quite literally sprinted over to them like a overexcited child, split from the other members of his party, took hold of Steve's hand and Tony watched through shining metal eyes.

He averted his iron gaze to the approaching accompanying couple. He had stolen many a girl from her man (and one time, her girl) so he never would misinterpret when a woman puts her arm around a man like that as anything but a declaration of ownership.

"Hello, iron boy.",  
The girl said with a playful smile.

"Hi, I'm Rory, Amy's husband, you know, married to her, more than friends with this gal, in a relationship with the woman to my right-",   
The girl, presumably Amy, punched his side.

"Rory, stop!" She shouted though she didn't look like she had meant for it to be so loud, "Agent Smith, Agent Williams, and Agent Johnson, _that's me._ We represent some of the top officials in the entirety of the United States." 

Cap pushed the man's hand away.   
"Oh, is that right? Because recently, I've been having some trouble believing in top officials."

"Uh...", Agent Johnson responded, well attempted to.

Agent Smith swayed himself into Cap's line of sight, butting in with his stupidly British accent that made Tony almost chuckle to himself, he had thought JARVIS was bad.

"Well you see, the reason why were really here is, is... is-"

"Hey, wait a minute, Dr. Karlsson?",  
Cap's eyes lit up and he had that face that Tony knew as his remembering face, the 'I'm thinking about the good ol' days' face. Things never went smooth when he got this face.


End file.
